ad meliora
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka adalah orang paling tolol sedunia; kata Levi. Pada awalnya.{AU} {untuk Levi Song Fest 2016, day 7: pop}


_(Mereka adalah orang paling tolol sedunia; kata Levi. Pada awalnya.)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **ad meliora**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Levi/Hanji. **Genre** : Slice of Life. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : AU. _untuk_ _Levi Song Fest 2016, Day 7: Pop,_ berdasarkan interpretasi terhadap lagu The A Team yang dinyanyikan Ed Sheeran.

* * *

Levi memutar-mutar ponselnya di tangan, masih menunggu.

Hanji terlalu lama di dalam. Dan sekarang ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sudut ponsel itu ke bibirnya. Seolah benda itu adalah batang cokelat yang aromanya bisa mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

Levi berdecak, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tembok pagar dan menunggu di mobil saja.

* * *

Hanji masuk dan Levi menulikan telinga.

"Aku punya cukup data sekarang. Ayo pergi!"

Levi menyalakan mesin dan dari cara dia menginjak pedal gas, sudah bisa ditebak apa yang ada di kepalanya. Namun ketika Levi memutuskan untuk tuli, maka di saat itulah Hanji memutuskan untuk tebal muka.

"Hei, ini 'kan jalan pulang."

"Memang."

"Ayolaaah. Aku belum makan sejak tadi malam. Dan setelah ini—"

"Kita pulang."

"Brengsek, _deh_."

"Ya, bedebah." Levi berhenti mendadak di perempatan, tak sempat menyelip sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan di hadapannya untuk lolos dari lampu merah. "Mau ke mana lagi?"

"Ke satu rumah singgah yang dianjurkan oleh petugas tadi—"

"Tidak."

"Levi, jika kau tak setuju dengan ini semua, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku bisa pakai mobil temanku, aku bisa—"

"Masalahnya, kau harus dijaga. Kau lebih liar daripada orang-orang yang kauteliti."

Lampu merah padam, berganti hijau. Levi memacu mobil seperti di arena balap.

"Kau harus cepat selesai dengan kasus ini. Jangan berlarut-larut." Levi melewati sebuah mobil dan tak peduli pada bunyi klakson pengendara lain. "Kau mengurusi orang-orang paling tak berguna di seluruh dunia."

"Levi!"

"Orang-orang itu adalah orang paling tolol."

* * *

Ada banyak data di ruang kerja. Levi mengernyit. Flat terasa semakin sesak dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas penelitian itu. Memenuhi meja, sebagian ditampung di lantai, dan jangan tanya soal laci atau rak. Ruang kerja yang harusnya untuk berdua, delapan puluh persen dicaplok Hanji.

Levi mengambil salah satu, yang berada paling atas.

 _Jumlah pengguna kelas C ...%_

 _Jumlah pengguna kelas B ...%_

 _Jumlah pengguna kelas A ...%_

Ini belum selesai, rupanya. Levi mengurungkan niat untuk membantingnya. Kelas A, B, C. Rasanya Hanji pernah menjelaskannya. Levi menaruhnya di tumpukan lain, mencari tahu apa saja yang ada di bawah.

Dokumen lain dibuat seperti makalah. Dijilid tipis-tipis. Hingga setengah dari tumpukannya, semuanya adalah profil seseorang. Foto kecil berada di halaman terdepannya, di balik sampul bening. Levi membuka salah satunya, mengambil secara acak dari tengah-tengah kumpulan.

Halaman setelah foto adalah biodata singkat berupa tanggal lahir, asal, dan tidak ada informasi spesifik. Levi membuka yang di belakang, dan semuanya, hingga tiga-empat halaman ke belakang adalah narasi.

"Pecandu." Levi menaruh kasar benda itu ke atas tumpukan lagi.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Hanji memasuki ruangan sambil menelepon. Mendapati Levi di ruangan, ia segera menutup pintu.

"Hai, Sayang." Ia kantongi ponselnya. "Tertarik dengan data-data itu?"

"Untuk apa kau mengoleksi data para pecandu?" Levi mengambil lagi biodata seorang perempuan yang tadi dipegangnya. "Kau tidak menyembuhkan mereka, kau hanya ingin tahu. Kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk ini!" Dan benda itu dibanting ke atas meja.

"'Ingin tahu' akan membawa banyak hal. Kau hanya belum tahu."

"Untuk apa? Aku minta pendapatmu." Levi menghampiri Hanji.

"Apa kita perlu membahas ini lagi, jika ujung-ujungnya kita tidak bisa sampai pada satu kesimpulan yang sama?" Hanji juga menutup jarak di antara mereka. Levi tak bisa menahan rasa benci yang meledak di dalam dirinya di saat-saat seperti ini, ketika yang menantang adalah dirinya, tetapi yang memandang rendah adalah Hanji.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengurusmu lagi." Levi berjalan, sengaja menabrak bahu Hanji dan mengangkat tangan. "Jangan pernah libatkan aku lagi. Aku akan memindahkan meja kerjaku ke ruangan lain."

"Silakan." Nada bicara Hanji terdengar menantang, tetapi Levi menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh atau mundur untuk menjambak rambut perempuan itu.

"Aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri, oke? Tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku atau semacamnya."

Levi mengakhirinya sebelum emosinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia meninggalkan ruangan, tanpa peduli apa yang Hanji lakukan pada berkas-berkasnya.

* * *

Tabloid yang biasa Levi beli hanya tinggal satu. Buru-buru ia ambil dari rak sebelum siapapun mendekati.

Di bagian samping rak, koran hari ini masih cukup banyak. Ada lima, barangkali, dan hari telah malam. Levi meninggalkannya cuek, segera membayar alat cukur, air mineral dan tabloid IT barusan.

Pejalan kaki masih memenuhi jalur di depan minimarket. Rata-rata telah menggunakan jas panjang, atau syal yang agak tipis. Berlalu-lalang dengan cepat, tak sempat untuk mengamati wajah mereka satu per satu.

Lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, ada satu orang yang tak bergerak di arus yang mengalir, bergeming di tengah-tengah pergerakan yang tak henti-henti. Memegang beberapa lembar koran dan menawarkannya ke beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas di hadapannya.

Levi bisa mengamatinya dengan leluasa. Ia masih remaja, sepertinya. Pipinya cekung, matanya tak biasa. Sepertinya merah. Levi menyeringai sinis.

"Tolol."

Lalu ia menuju mobilnya. Tak mau tahu, tak juga peduli pada berita yang ditawarkan.

* * *

Semalam apapun ia pulang, ia tak bisa memecahkan rekor Hanji belakangan ini. Bahkan perempuan itu tak sekali tidak tidur di rumah, dengan hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat.

Maka ketika perempuan itu menampakkan batang hidungnya tepat saat Levi telah bersiap tidur, Levi nyaris menutup pintu kamar untuknya. Hanji menahannya dengan kaki.

"Jika kau membiarkanku masuk, maka aku akan bercerita tentang apa yang kukerjakan."

"Kenapa harus? Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Pintu ditutup keras-keras di depan wajah Hanji. Hanji hanya berdecak geram, kemudian tak berusaha membela diri dan pergi.

* * *

Levi mengecek seisi rumah dua jam kemudian.

Tak ada siapapun.

* * *

Levi sengaja menghentikan mobil di seberang bangunan bertingkat tiga yang berfasad sama dengan sebuah kantor. Warnanya kelabu, punya banyak jendela, dan satu mobil terparkir di garasi sempit di sisi samping. Tak ada tulisan berarti di depan, tetapi Google memberi tanda dan segala yang ia perlukan untuk tahu bangunan apa itu.

Sengaja ia menunggu, karena firasat kadang-kadang bicara lebih banyak daripada logika.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapan bangunan. Menurunkan dua penumpang, dan satu orang membimbing seorang perempuan kurus berpipi cekung untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

Levi mengernyit.

Hanji, membawa perempuan penjual koran yang menyedihkan itu?

Levi tak bisa menahan untuk menyalakan kembali mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas seolah dengannya ia bisa melupakan apa-apa yang barusan dia saksikan.

* * *

"Hei."

Levi hanya melirik. "Apa?"

Ada jeda berupa pembicaraan-pembicaraan selintas lalu orang-orang yang membubarkan diri dari kantor untuk makan siang. Levi mulai tak sabar.

"Salah satu teman kita sudah masuk kerja lagi."

Kembali muncul kerut-kerut di kening Levi. "Siapa?"

"Yang dari divisi sebelah. Nanaba. Akhirnya dia kembali."

Levi mengerjap cepat. _Nanaba_. Sudah lama nama itu tak terlintas di kepalanya. Terakhir kali mendengar namanya adalah dia cuti besar karena sakit parah, dan itu entah sudah berapa bulan yang lalu. Terlalu banyak yang menutupi ingatannya tentang itu semua.

"Dan?"

Sang teman mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa. Hanya memberi tahu."

Levi sengaja mendiamkan. Temannya tak beranjak, Levi merasa ada sesuatu.

"Katanya dia bukan berobat ke luar negeri seperti yang diberitakan."

"Hm?" Levi mulai tertarik.

"Dia pernah menjadi pecandu."

Mata Levi fokus pada dinding di seberang, melampaui orang-orang yang semakin mengosongkan kantor. Merasa dia perlu menemukan sesuatu.

* * *

Tumpukan berkas itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Levi mengunjunginya, dan di saat-saat seperti inilah Hanji yang jarang pulang bisa membawa keuntungan.

Tumpukan itu sudah miring dan nyaris rubuh. Levi menggerutu dan terpaksa membereskannya sedikit-sedikit. Muka tak ikhlas itu sangat jelas.

Ada.

Berada di tengah-tengah, dengan sampul terlipat, berdebu dan bagian dalamnya kusut-kusut, foto di dalamnya tak berbohong.

Dan keterangan berikutnya: _Pengguna Kelas A._

* * *

Levi berpikir bahwa kadang kesempatan memang harus dijemput. Ia jengkel karena ia merasa perlu tahu, _harus tahu_. Nanaba, adalah seorang pengelola program komputer yang diandalkan di perusahaan, meski Levi tak begitu mengenalnya lebih dari orang satu kantor berbeda divisi. Ia harus tahu lebih lagi.

"Hei."

Nanaba cukup terkejut menemukan seseorang yang tak biasa bertamu ke ruangan divisi tetangga.

"Levi? Lama tidak bertemu." Ia menjabat tangan Levi tanpa diminta, Levi membalasnya dengan canggung. "Apa kabar?"

"Biasa saja. Kau? Sakitmu sudah sembuh?"

Nanaba menghindari tatapan Levi, dan ia tersenyum aneh. "Sudah. Aku sudah cukup baik sekarang."

Levi menatap rendah, "Rehabilitasi di mana?"

Air muka Nanaba berubah. Ia memandang kiri dan kanan, mencari alasan untuk mundur dari percakapan tetapi kantor terlalu sepi untuk memberikannya jalan keluar. Terpaksa hanya menelan ludah dan berharap Levi punya inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tahu satu di kota ini. Kecuali kau melakukannya di tempat lain, atau mungkin di luar negeri."

Nanaba tak mau memandang Levi, hanya mengerjakan kembali tugas-tugas awalnya membereskan kertas-kertas berisi petunjuk dan catatan pribadi. "Aku menginap selama beberapa bulan di tepi kota. Banyak sukarelawan yang membantuku, dan salah satunya berkata bahwa mungkin aku, di mata beberapa orang lain, adalah orang paling tolol karena menghancurkan hidupku sendiri yang telah rusak karena masalah keluarga. Aku seperti daun yang telah layu dan jatuh dari pohon.

Namun baginya, daun layu adalah hal yang masih penting, masih bisa digunakan untuk hal yang lain. Dan aku masih punya cara untuk hidup tanpa tergantung pada pada pohonku lagi, tangkaiku, ataupun cara hidupku sebelumnya."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Seharusnya Levi tak perlu tahu. Seharusnya dia berhenti di sini dan meminta maaf atas perihal invasi privasi. Namun ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri ketika sudah tiba di titik ini.

"Dia seorang peneliti. Namun dia sering sekali datang sejak beberapa bulan lalu, ketika rehabilitasiku sudah lewat setengah jalan tetapi aku masih sangat putus asa."

"Namanya?" Seharusnya Levi sudah tahu.

"Hanji Zöe." Nanaba mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau membutuhkannya untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang kaukenal? Dia bukan relawan, dia ... yah, agak sembrono. Tapi kadang-kadang kata-katanya baik untukku."

Levi tak tahu dia harus mengutuk siapa.

* * *

Mungkin, seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah begitu mudah untuk menjadi pemaaf. Dia tak bisa begitu saja memandang orang yang sempat membuatnya kecewa.

Namun malam itu, Hanji pulang pukul sebelas,

dan Levi memberinya hadiah pelukan di ambang pintu kamar.

* * *

Levi mendengar, bulan depan seluruh program di perusahaan akan diperbarui, versi baru lebih mudah dioperasikan, dan atraktif, katanya.

Nanaba adalah ketua tim penggagasnya.

* * *

Dua menit lagi dua puluh lima Desember, tetapi Levi tak pernah begitu peduli soal tanggal, pengulangan tahun, apalagi perayaan. Namun pasangan hidupnya adalah perempuan ngotot, yang kadang sama keras kepalanya dengannya dan punya lebih banyak cara untuk memaksa atau membujuk.

Perempuan itu memaksanya singgah di depan hotel, dengan lugunya membuat kejutan yang seharusnya mengejutkan terbongkar sebelum waktunya—membuat Levi tahu bahwa pasti ada reservasi khusus untuk restoran di dalam hotel tersebut besok malam.

Dia tak mau tahu, hanya menunggu, karena mungkin mengikuti apa kata Hanji juga bukan mimpi buruk.

Jalan lebih cepat sepi daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, semua orang mungkin telah menemukan ruang untuk mereka membuat perayaan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, membayar waktu-waktu yang hilang selama satu tahun. Beberapa pejalan kaki masih menunjuk-nunjuk kado di etalase yang berjuang untuk buka hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Lampu warna-warni yang bergantian menyala menyemarakkan suasana, mengimbangi trotoar dan aspal yang masih ditinggali sisa-sisa salju.

Ada sisi lain kota yang tersembunyi di antara gedung-gedung padat, yang sunyi di tengah keramaian, gelap di antara cahaya-cahaya, senyap di antara gegap-gempita liburan penuh warna.

Ada bayang-bayang yang terlihat, kemudian menghilang. Satu-dua keluar dari sana, sesekali. Ada yang hanya memakai jas tipis untuk membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

"Hoi!" tepukan di bahunya begitu kencang. "Apa yang sedang kaulihat?"

Levi mematikan musik di mobil yang mendadak menjadi nyaring. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Pasti apa-apa kalau kau mengamatinya."

Mobil mulai melaju.

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah liburan, kau harus mengecek gang itu dan membawa beberapa di antara mereka ke tempat penelitianmu."

 **end.**

* * *

note:

fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu "The A Team" milik Ed Sheeran. lagu itu bercerita tentang seorang _prostitute_ yang kecanduan _crack cocaine_ , obat-obatan terlarang "Kelas A". seperti yang tertulis di atas, ada tiga tipe obat-obatan menurut UU di Britania Raya, yaitu Kelas A (misalnya heroin, kokain, methamphetamine), Kelas B (misalnya amphetamine), Kelas C (misalnya obat tidur, diazepam), dan Kelas Sementara).

judul karya ini, **ad meliora** , adalah frasa bahasa latin yang berarti "towards better things". ini adalah pemaknaan terhadap apa yang tidak dilihat levi dari hanji, yang mana hanji sedang mengusahakan 'sesuatu ke arah yang lebih baik', dan terlihat di nanaba. dan pada akhirnya 'ad meliora' ini berlaku pada levi sendiri; yaitu membaiknya pandangan dia terhadap kaum pecandu yang awalnya sangat dia remehkan.

written for special event: Levi Song Fest 2016. kindly correct me if i did wrong, ya! dan terima kasih telah mampir o/


End file.
